


Free Thoughts On The Proceedings Of My Love

by a_funeral_u_say



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (((i forgot to mention this, Blow Jobs, Boy Kissing, Crushes, Did i mention that its not only the College AU but its also Modern AU, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, HEY ITS LATE 2017 FUNERAL BACK WITH NEW TAGS, Hamilton - Freeform, Hand Jobs, I DONT KNOW WHAT TO TAG STILL SO, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cant tag but ill try, Inappropriate touching, Kissing, M/M, MIDDLE SCHOOL ER WRITES COLLEGE SHIT AS I DONT KNOW WHAT ITS REALLY LIKE, OK THIS LOOKS OKAY SORRY FOR BEING A BOTHER, OKAY BESIDES ALL OF THAT ITS ALL SWEET N SHIT, Oral Sex, Sexual thoughts, Smol Introvert Samuel, Smut, Tol arrogant george, Why Did I Write This?, gay af, he he SNnnaNRT, i HAVENT CHANGED TOO MUCH, i cant express in tags how gay this will be, i keep fuckin w/the tags, its just really gay, lol, may or may not have, most of this doesnt even make sense??, o ye also Laf my boui is highkey nonbinary and charles lee is trans uvu, uhh kinda i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_funeral_u_say/pseuds/a_funeral_u_say
Summary: I'm a very bored person and I fucking adore writing so why the hell not make a cuteass (well mostly) fic of some two dorks I ship together and literally adore. Okay I don't adore the actual historians, for those who may get triggered/upset about that. I like how the fandom makes them and w/e including the fact I love both Thayne Jasperson and Jonathan Groff.Then againWho doesn't?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very bored person and I fucking adore writing so why the hell not make a cuteass (well mostly) fic of some two dorks I ship together and literally adore. Okay I don't adore the actual historians, for those who may get triggered/upset about that. I like how the fandom makes them and w/e including the fact I love both Thayne Jasperson and Jonathan Groff.
> 
>  
> 
> Then again
> 
> Who doesn't?

Greetings! You..May not know me due to who and how I am, But! My name is Samuel Seabury. I'm basically just a young, freckled, red head, christian, poor town child from a small area located Connecticut, that is about to attend their third year at High School. I've been here at Kings for quite a while must I say. Within my years of being here at Kings I haven't really acquired that many friends but I have had excellent grades, classes, and teachers. And of course, I should mention by when I say "I haven't really acquired that many friends" I mean I only have one friend at the time. Whom is mostly known as Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. Or you know what everyone calls them because they don't wanna take years trying to pronounce their name, and/or say it all/wrong, so they just go with Lafayette or Laf, which they don't mind. 

I don't have many interest besides slightly adoring to debate and write. Also most of the time you can find me reading some sort of book. I rarely go to any of the parties that go on unless Lafayette drags me to one of them. So mostly i'll be in my dorm alone doing whatever or having Lafayette over and chatting. We've been pals for a long good while now so like, if something happened in on of our dorms the other wouldn't mind what so ever. Sharing beds, lending clothing, changing near, all of that shebang. It was all perfectly fine for the two of us. But there's one last thing I should mention, I've _never_ been in a relationship with anyone. Yeah of course I've had a crush or two over girls that were out of my league, taken, or I just lose hope for myself and give up. With that, I'm straight mostly to the fact I don't entirely find any affection or feelings towards males. And yes being a christian someone might come up to me like "What do you think about gays" and "Do you hate homosexuals?" because of that but I'm not one to say on that! I don't care about how someone wants to be or who they love that's them. God debates on that stuff, not me.

But that all changed when I met George William Fredrick.


	2. Where do I begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever with a shitty computer and lotsa school shit buuutt yeah  
> its not alot, im sorry about that, but i cant really think of much ;;w;
> 
> so yeah heres this tr a sh  
> *fingergunning from in hell*

Samuel grabbed all of his bags and stood once the bus had finally stopped. He stepped out ,after thanking the bus driver a good day and farewell, and took a deep breath looking out at the school in front of i'm swarming with students. Here we are. This is where it begins. First day of Senior Year! Fantastic.. He wasn't sure where Lafayette was or where they'd even be. Hell who knows if they'd even come. Otherwise, this is a new start. Samuel made a promise to himself to try and to his absolute best like he did in his past two years. Though, that's not the only thing he wants to accomplish. Of all things holy all Sam wants to do is maybe get a reasonable roommate. Okay that and maybe a lover. Never in his life has he dated ,or got even relatively close to dating, anyone. He hasn't even had a friend he could hug freely. Minus Lafayette they were like another brother to him. Anyways before we get off topic.

After hours of walking around seeing if anything had changed, there was anything he had missed, or just something new and/or different (Which he found out not much changed at all minus there was a fountain near the front now?) . Soon after he had finished going around he finally went to his room and unlocked the door. He opened it slowly and quietly, stepping in cautiously. It seemed no one was inside of the room, he was slightly relieved but that only meant that they would soon enter and Sam would have to put his Social Awkwardness aside and try to make friends with the person. He places all of his belongings in the corner of the room and tossing his jacket along with it. He kinda just walked to the bathroom and decided to take a quick shower while he had some free time waiting to meet his roommate. Then again, taking a shower could give him a chance to look better around his possible to be friend.

Maybe 30 minutes or so after taking a nice long shower, cleaning himself thoroughly and making sure he was at least smelling dandy, he went ahead and put on one of his sweaters, which the sleeves tended to go over his hands (though he enjoys them like that, and some leggings he just so happened to have which go nicely with the sweater. He thought about including his scarf to the mix of clothing but it doesn't matter he wasn't going anywhere anyways. After getting his clothing together he went ahead and brushed his hair out nicely and brushed his teeth. He really wasn't trying to overdue himself as if he were on a date or something, but it seemed as if he was. After finally finishing prepping himself up he sat down on the bottom bunk bed and sighed softly to himself. He started wondering about who his roommate would be and how they would be. What gender? What name? Personality? Would they share any interests? Have anything cool in common? He could spend hours thinking about this. He thought about doing just that. Instead he went ahead and got up, going to his bags and pulling out a instrument case from within the pile of baggage. Samuel went back over to the bed and opened the case, delicately taking out a viola. Honestly he's pretty sure no one knows he even plays the viola. Not even Lafayette surprisingly. It's just another thing he felt really..insecure about? That's not even the only thing, he's highly insecure about wearing his reading glasses. He wears them when he's alone but still he thinks he looks absolutely terrible in them so there's point. Though, whenever he's using his instrument, he usually wears his glasses so he's able to read the notes on the varieties of music sheets he has.

Plus, it doesn't really bother him to play right now since not many people are here and he's sure his roommate won't come any time soon and see him being a complete dork.  
Right?

Anyways, He gathered the music sheets to one of the songs he had wrote, it's just a simple sweet symphony that he adores to play. Surprisingly, he has a good enough memory to decently/entirely remember the notes he had to it.He took the music sheets out of the small binder he had them in and set them in front of himself, reaching not to far over and grabbing his viola. He took it out carefully and cautiously, he loved the thing. It helps him clear his thoughts and keep him calm, out of stress and such. Of course, if he was going to use the papers he would need to wear his glasses. Though he plans on only looking at the papers for the notes he could not recall. He reached for his eyeglass holder and opened it, taking out his glasses, and putting them on. He got himself all prepared to play and he went to start playing the first few parts but in the midst of it he stopped and thought about how the song should probably have lyrics, like for those people who don't just prefer instrumentals, as my self, and prefer lyrics to sing along to. Then again, that wasn't a subject Sam would like to change to. Making music is one thing, playing it's another. But writing the lyrics to that music? Such a pain if you ask me!

After about 20 minutes Samuel abruptly stopped at the sound of two voices out side. One husky deep and bulky, and the other sounding of thick french. Original he would've been extremely quiet, but instead he let out a sweet laugh, took his glasses off and hid them under his bed along with his viola, and ran to the door to open it, at his surprise the two voices had stopped and their producers were standing right in front of him.

"Samuel! Mon cher amie!" The, extremely tall, french friend picked up the way smaller, freckled, boy and kissed him on the cheeks as a greeting. "Lafayette! It's so nice to see you again!" Samuel chirped in response, hugging Laf back and giggling until Laf had put him down. The other man, who was pretty tall as well, next to Laf chuckled at the two friends and cheerfully put his hand out to Samuel. "The name's Hercules Mulligan." He says, Samuel shaking his hand and responding, "Samuel Seabury, Wonderful to meet you." 

After about an hour of chatting with the two men, introducing one another more and just hanging out, they left Samuel alone again in his room so they could go back to theirs. He walked in, happy as ever, and sighed contently. "Today is going so fantastic there's no way this can go wrong." But boy does he have more waiting for him ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BItch PLeASE  
> YoU WOULDNT kNOW WHAT IM DoIN  
> YouRE ALWAYS GOin bERsERK  
> BuT YoU neVER ShOW up to WOrK
> 
> okay i cant stop listening to the adams administration rap,,  
> why was that shit cut???i need to know  
> gdi good songs were cut lin pls


	3. Mystery Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this  
> Got deleted about 5 times  
> yeah thats it  
> BUT ITS BACK SO WOOO  
> or at least i think

Samuel decided to take a break from playing more Viola after talking with Hercules and Lafayette and decided to go ahead and walk around some more. He exited where the rooms were and went straight down the hall and started walking around, looking at some people as he went. He recognized a few but there was one that poked out the most that he tried his best to ignore.He just kept walking as fast as he could- "Well if it isn't Seabury!"."Dangit." He muttered under his breath before turning around with a nervous/fake smile as he looked at the taller brunette male."Alexander, Hi!" He said trying his best not to stutter. "I didn't know you were coming to kings college." Alexander chimed, smirking as he looked down at the semi-smaller male. "H-Haha, Yeah. I didn't think i'd m-make it. It's pretty neat to see you h-here too!" Samuel responded, more nervous sounding than he intended. Alexander chuckled and put his hair, that's naturally down at his shoulders, into a messy bun and chuckled softly."Well it's nice to see you." He added before lightly pushing Samuel and walking off probably to go yell at someone by the look of his face. And that somebody was probably Jefferson. They never get along it's insane. Poor Mr.Washington has to deal with it all. He's truly doing something for our school as history has it's eye on him.

After getting Alexander off his back Samuel continued walking down the hall when he noticed a dark double-door room. All the lights are off minus the smallest amount of a glimmer, most likely candlelight. Being the curious cat he was, Samuel had the bright idea to explore the darkened room. The aura of the room and just how it looked scared him a slight, what made the situation worst was how it wasn't just some dark room, it was a godforsaken library. Not saying libraries are terrible, but just having one lightness in a school? Have you seen a horror movie???

He continued to walk in, holding onto his arms tightly, this room was hella cold and he just wanted to get out, but he was to intrigued to go back. "Your in here now there's no point in going ba-" He said quietly to himself before knocking over a book and hearing someone gasp. He tensed up completely and his heart started beating out of his chest. He heard footsteps and the first thing to mind was to run, but he just couldn't. He thought i'd be abandoned but no of course there's gonna be a cliche moment. He looks around and finally decides to hide behind one of the shelves, because this already being a cliche moment there's no way in hell he's gonna bolt for the door. He curled up into a ball and tried to keep calm and not panic about what was going on. He knows he's over reacting but he can't help it most of the time, especially thanks to 'the incident'.

He let out a shaky breath and he put his head on his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs, trying to calm down. Suddenly he felt a soft hand touch his back and he made a squeak like noise, but loudly, and moved away from where the hand was. "Hey, hey, it's okay- Are you alright?? Did I-uh- hurt you??" A sweet and soft voice, with a hint at a British accent, sung into Samuel's ears, soothing him down a slight. Samuel didn't respond and instead somewhat lifted his head, water pricking at his eyes as he looked at the figure next to him. A tall figure for that matter. By using the small amount of light generated by the candle Sam could make out some features. Tall semi-masculine male with floofy slicked back hair. The bigger male had the most worried look on his face when he looked down at Samuel. Samuel turned away the second their eyes met, his cheeks flooding red in embarrassment.

"I know I've sinned alot in my life but never has God sent me down an angel like you." The male said softly, getting down and lightly turned Samuel's head towards his so they could look at one another. Samuel's face was getting deeper, becoming flustered, but more calm at the fact he..wasn't being attacked...Again. Anyways, he looked back at the blonde and looked away. "I-I'm so sorry for freaking out. I-I didn't mean to- I just-" The tears gathering in his eyes started falling down his cheeks. He gasped softly at the feeling of a thumb wiping at the tears. "It's fine, someone as beautiful as you are shouldn't cry." He smiled reassuringly and brushed some of the hair out of Sam's face. Samuel stopped shaking as his breath slightly got more calm. "Now then," the blonde pauses before continuing,"Are you okay? Why are you here?" Samuel let out another shaky breathe before starting to lean his head into the others hand. "I s-saw some room and g-got curious. I-I'm fine though, just a b-bit of a-" "Panic Attack?" The Blonde interrupted Samuel, but he wasn't wrong. Samuel nodded slowly. He honestly was thinking so much right now but he was so calm being lightly taken care of, consoled, by this complete stranger. 

"I've never had one but by the looks of it, it's terrible." He sighs before lightly moving his hand through Samuel's hair. "My name is George by the way, George Fredrick." Sam's face was semi normal, now just his freckled blushing cheeks. He recognized that name, but why?"S-Seabury, Samuel Seabury." George smiled fondly before standing up slowly and holding his hand out. "What a lovely name." Samuel takes his hand and stands up."T-Thank you."He responds, moving his hair out of his face again as his blush didn't leave his face. Sexuality is being questioned on an extreme level. 

They stood there for a while, maybe 5 minutes, just looking at each other. George fighting the urge to do something to the boy now and Samuel fighting the urge to run, out of habit. George finally broke the silence and let go of Samuel, chuckling nervously. "I'll see you around maybe?" He asks, putting his hands in his pocket. Samuel nods and waves a small goodbye before leaving the other in the library.

 

What just happened?


	4. im nOT DEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO IVE FINALLY DECIDED TO WORK ON THIS AGAIN??  
> IM GONNA BE WRITING ALOT OF FICS WHILE I GO ON A TRIP SO HEADS UP TO THAT  
> ALSO ILL BE WORKING ON THIS  
> A N D SOME OTHER STUFF  
> @ i dont advise you read this
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> Bless you guys and im so sorry for not updating this i just never have time, and my one fic that was random as fuck got deleted lol im cool with it tho 70 som kudos isnt something i care about  
> i just  
> carethat i have somethig to look back on in the future  
> Right  
> i cant be the only one who thinks like that

**Turtle Boi ******  
okay so let me get this straight, youre telling me that you ran into **George fucking William Fredrick** in the middle of a fucking library and you think he was trying to flirt with you? samuel i know you aren't the brightest person but you gotta be kidding me. OF COURSE HE'S FLIRTING WITH YOU! 

**Whorey Bibble ******  
I'm sorry!! I'm not the best when it comes to knowing when someone is doing something intentionally to me! Flirting being the number one I don't get!

**Turtle Boi ******  
SAMMY HE BASICALLY WEARS HIS HEART ON HIS SLEEVE ARE YOU SERIOUS

**Whorey Bibble ******  
Yes!!

**Turtle Boi ******  
ugh alex just broke his ass in the shower, ill be back in a minute.

**Whorey Bibble ******  
Alright, also we should probably yell at this somewhere instead of just blowing this chat up with you yelling at me about Georgie!!

**Turtle Boi ******  
**ARE YOU SERIOUS ******

**Whorey Bibble ******  
What now???

**Turtle Boi ******  
ALEX IS FINE BUT DID YOU REALLY JUST GIVE HIM THE NICK NAME GEORGIE

**Whorey Bibble ******  
OH LEAVE ME BE JOHN!

Samuel tosses his phone back onto his bed, laughing to himself, hearing his phone ding again as he laid across the bed and picked the phone back up.

**Turtle Boi ******  
ugh you dork, ill talk to you later. we should meet up at campus and head to starbucks or something, sound good?

**Whorey Bibble ******  
Okay that works. Also you might wanna kiss Alexander's butt just to make sure it's a-okay!

**Turtle Boi ******  
SUCK MY ASS SAM

**Whorey Bibble ******  
Sorry buddy but that's not my job!

**Turtle Boi ******  
youre so unbelievable.

Samuel started to burst out laughing, he didn't stop until he dropped his phone on his face and sat up immediately, repeatedly saying ow and rubbing his nose.

**~~~~~~~~**

An hour or so later Samuel decided to get together his stuff, mostly just some money and other items to use while going out. After getting that together he changed into a simple sweater, again going over his hands, and some skinny jeans, with white converses. Not to fashion worthy but it'll do. He made his way towards campus, seeing some familiar faces until he came across one that was important at the moment. "You finally got here! I thought i'd be waiting for years for your dorky ass to get here." The freckled male chuckled, ruffling with Samuel's hair once he got closer. "I was gonna grab Laf but they we're to busy hanging out with Hercules" He winked, continuing "So I invited Maria, I hope you don't mind." Samuel shook his head, smiling in delight. It was a shame Laf couldn't join them but Maria is a name that he's only heard through rumors and being spread around as not so nice things.

"Speak of the devil" John said, smiling towards a young lady. She was gorgeous, a bit taller than Samuel (5'0" maybe) and a bit plump. But in every right way! Her hair went down to her waist, curly and covering her right eye. She wore a red sweater, falling off one shoulder showing straps, "I don't see what devil you spotted Laurens but it sure as hell ain't me." She shot back, smiling brightly. Samuel laughed softly, already seeing a good friendship glowing from her presence

John rolled his eyes grinning still, "Whatever you say darlin'. I'm still pretty sure someone your acquired with can be considered fuckin' Satan." He retorted, causing her to boom in laughter, A champagne laugh, fantastically fit for her. "Yeah he is quite an ass-"She looks towards the shorter male. "Oh! You must be Samuel." She put her hand out for Samuel to shake, in which he did. "Indeed I am, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms.Reynolds." Samuel chuckled softly, John looking at him like he was crazy. "Ms.Reynolds?" Laurens questioned, Maria laughing again. "Please amour, call me Maria. Plus it's a pleasure meeting you as well. Samuel blushed in slight embarrassment, moving stray hairs from in front of his face out of the way.

"Well you two, before campus gets crowded like Black Friday I'd suggest we make are way out of here, agreed?" John says, starting to walk off already. Maria responds, "Yeah who knows how crowded it'll get, plus I have a confession to make while were there." Following John. "Let me guess, something with Eliza?" John kids, causing Maria to make a sarcastic gasp. "How on Earth would you know? Magic you are, Magic!" Samuel laughs at the two's friendship, following behind them on their way out of the school grounds to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also okay confession  
> i see sammy being friends with the entire group  
> /but/ alex bc the argument thing  
> sOO YEAH!
> 
> sorryifyoudontlikeitgodimsorryits4amandijustwannadothis
> 
> confession 2 im passin out after sammy met maria bc its 4 and im tired so okay lol ill finish this when i wake up around 2pm later, ur welcome for the input
> 
> k its 1:48 i just woke time to get my breakfast together then continue writing
> 
> K didnt work on this that much at all im so sorry and its 4 am again and im gonna post this as a chapter for now and then move on to the next in a second lordy


	5. :AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay I just wanted to let you guys know that  
1) I'm still alive  
2) Im working on the other chapter and other fics  
3) Im busy and im just trying to do this for you but failing miserably because i can't keep the mindset to finish one thing before doing other shit before hand  
4) Je T'aime @ you all lmao  
5) IF YOU EVER WANNA GIVE ME THOUGHTS, IDEAS, OR JUST YELL AT ME ABT ANYTHING, PLEASE-  
6) Why??? the heck ?? is this getting so much love and attenti o n ? ? ?? *cOUGH*  
I mean

Please contact me on tumblr owo  
a-funeral-u-say and its just full of the stupidest shit i stg  
but

yeah thats whaTS UP

ims o sORRY foR the DELAYYSS


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMING IN EVERY FUCKING MAJOR 
> 
> ITS ,,, 6 a m

HEY GUYS UHHH I WANNA EXPLAIN MYSELF

OKAY SO LIKE  
I DIED  
OBVIOUSLY  
UHH I STILL KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS FIC AND IM CONSIDERING CONTINUING IT BUT IM NOT 100% SURE.   
IM REALLY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED YOU AT ALL OR ANYTHING HUU  
THE HAMILTON FANDOM IS DYING TOO AS WELL BUT AAA  
I STILL HAVE OTHER FICS BEING PUT TOGETHER, SOME HAMILTOn  
OTHERS LIKE...DEAR EVAN HANSEN, IT, AND BE MORE CHIILLL AND THE BOOK OF MORMON  
YOU KNOW  
THE GOOD SHIT  
well and the popular shit now a days

BUT IM JUST  
UGH IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AND I SHOULD REALLY GET TO FINISHING THIS AFTER YEARS  
OR AT LE A ST CONTINUING IT

 

BUT PLEASE IF I DONT you should um check out ,,my tumblr,, ,   
promo time lmao @ a-funeral-u-say I post some art n shit aND SOMETIMES LITTLE IDEAS AND RARELY MY FICS SO FAR  
im getting there i p ro mi se but UHHHHHHH YEAH THATS ALL I REALLY NEED TO SAY JUST  
STAY SAFE WEAR A SEAT BELT AND KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY OTHER POSTS   
OH AND LISTEN TO DEH BMC AND TBOM IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY   
OKAY 

I LOVE YOU   
GOOD BI MY GUYS GALS AND NON BINARY PALS!!

**Author's Note:**

> see what i mean  
> It's already seems like shit and i haven't even wrote alot of the story
> 
> also i apologize for not being able to write correctly when it comes to this shit
> 
> I might update it eventually  
> well  
> update and maybe actually continue it but who knows.
> 
>  
> 
> *spooky noises and gestures*


End file.
